


Когда я бываю скандален

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я бываю скандален

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Get Scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2531) by robanybody. 



Их первая встреча выглядит примерно так:

— Привет, — говорит Алекс, жизнерадостно улыбаясь. — Ты сын Сонни Корлеоне.  
— Привет, — неловко откликается Скотт, — а ты тот парень... из вампирского сериала.  
Пресс-релиз он прочел буквально по пути на Гавайи, в самолете, и видел длинный список телепрограмм, принявших бесславную гибель от рук Алекса. Остается только надеяться, что это не знак, предрекающий судьбу их сериала. Ему и так уже пришлось отбиваться от обеспокоенного отца, маскирующего тревогу под профессиональные советы, и ему совсем не хочется видеть на отцовском лице молчаливое «я же говорил», которого не избежать, если шоу пойдет ко дну.  
Да и потом, на шутку про Корлеоне не существует достойного ответа. Скотт двадцать три года потратил на поиски такового, но в конце концов ему пришлось просто смириться с тем, что для некоторых людей и для своих придурков-приятелей он навсегда останется Сонни Корлеоне-младшим. Могло бы быть и хуже; к примеру, его могли бы до сих пор звать Мэд Скиллзом.  
Алекс широко улыбается и хлопает Скотта по плечу, как будто готов вот-вот сгрести его в охапку и оторвать от земли.  
— Знаешь, — он склоняет голову на бок и пристально смотрит на Скотта, — а в жизни ты намного ниже. Практически карлик.  
И дальше не становится лучше.

***

В первые же недели Скотт выясняет об Алексе одну вещь: он абсолютно чокнутый. Это даже не преувеличение, как в случае с остальными его друзьями — по голливудским стандартам они нормальные, но чокнутые с точки зрения нормальных людей. Нет, Алекс и правда сумасшедший: его безумие достигает таких масштабов, о возможности которых Скотт прежде и не подозревал — и почему-то никто, кроме него, этого не замечает. Алекс вторгается в чужое личное пространство, как будто у него туда пожизненная виза; он флиртует, как дышит — даже с Грейс, которая отвечает ему с лёгким раздражением и теплотой (кажется, это уже стандартная реакция на площадке на алексово чувство юмора); и без конца ругается с продюсерами и дублерами, требуя разрешения прыгать с крыш, грузовых контейнеров и движущихся машин — несмотря на регулярные истерики своего агента и страховой компании.  
Чего вы хотите, у Скотта есть целая катушка пленки, посвященная исключительно алексовой заднице. Алекс выяснил, что Скотт занимается фотографией в свободное время, и каждый раз, стоило только Скотту взяться за камеру, требовал, чтобы Скотт фотографировал его зад. Скотт абсолютно убеждён, что, когда проявит пленку, найдет там снимки Алексовых причиндалов, потому Алекс завел моду таскать у Скотта камеру и снимать любую ерунду, которая кажется ему интересной. В результате у Скотта теперь целых две катушки плёнки с тротуарами, снятыми по всему острову, и парой мрачных чаек, недобро взирающих на Алекса.  
И в этом Алекс весь.  
Скотт не уверен, то ли это безумие личное свойство Алекса, то ли ему подвержены все австралийцы в принципе — но не сопротивляется ему, ведь он профессионал. Кому-то здесь придется взять на себя роль родителя, но у Дэниэла и Грейс есть настоящие семьи, к которым они возвращаются в конце рабочего дня — а значит, именно на плечи Скотта ложится обязанность удерживать Алекса в рамках.  
— Как можно быть австралийцем и не заниматься сёрфингом? — спрашивает он у Алекса, пока им готовят мизансцену и они ждут, опираясь на машину, сложив руки на груди и склонив головы друг к другу. — Ты какой-то псевдо-австралиец. Ты псевдастралиец.  
Алекс щурится, словно обдумывая, не стоит ли на него обидеться.  
— Ты же сознаешь, что это стереотипы? — уточняет он с раскатистым австралийским акцентом, который неизменно режет Скотту слух, потому что он привык к американскому акценту Алекса для камер.  
— Я хочу сказать, — Скотт выписывает рукой замысловатую петлю — в смысле жестикуляции он недалеко ушел от Дэнни, — разве вас там не высылают из страны, если вы не умеете кататься на сёрфе? Разве у вас нет такого правила?  
— У тебя ужасающие представления о культуре, — фыркает Алекс: подумав, он всё-таки решает обидеться.  
— Ну, я же не шутил про Крокодила Данди, правда?  
Алекс делает вид, что дуется. Выглядит даже мило.  
— Зато ты шутил про охотника на крокодилов. У тебя вечно про меня банальные шуточки.  
Режиссёр делает им знак, что всё готово к съёмке, и Скотт усмехается.  
— Это потому что ты банальный. Скажи «ё-моё», Алекс.  
— Ах так, — фыркает Алекс, — тогда я больше тебе не дам, — и уходит на отметку.  
Звучит: «Мотор!», включаются камеры. Скотт едва успевает моргнуть, а он уже превратился из Алекса в Стива: плечи расправлены, спина застыла и акцент становится более отрывистым — американская личина скользнула на место. Это впечатляет, учитывая, что тридцать секунд назад он прикидывался подружкой Скотта и так прилегал к его бедру, словно они и в самом деле встречаются.  
Что бы там про Алекса ни думали другие, он профессионал. Он чокнутый и ведёт себя непотребно, он постоянно лапает Скотта за задницу, как будто надеется нащупать секрет спасения планеты, но работу свою он выполняет без жалоб и суеты, а Скотт ценит таких людей. За свою карьеру он перевидал достаточно непрофессиональных придурков и потому уважает тех, кто делает своё дело без театральщины и фанфар — а человека проще и приземлённее Алекса надо ещё поискать.  
Что, впрочем, не означает, что Алекс не валяет дурака на потеху публике, или не комкает намеренно реплики, когда устаёт или злится, или не обвивается вокруг Скотта, изображая персонального плюшевого питона, потому что знает, как сильно это Скотта бесит. По сути, он просто огромный мальчишка-переросток, зарабатывающий на жизнь игрой в казаки-разбойники, и худшее, в чём его можно обвинить, — это что он порой чересчур увлекается. На него невозможно по-настоящему злиться; это всё равно что ударить щенка. Если так подумать, они с Дот строят совершенно одинаковые мордочки, когда Скотт ругает их за плохое поведение.  
Свет падает в объектив не под тем углом, и съёмку приходится остановить, чтобы переставить камеру, поэтому Алекс возвращается к машине. Он упирается бедром в дверцу и наклоняется к Скотту с идиотской ухмылкой — потому что это его типовой вариант.  
— Значит, ужин?  
— Я думал, ты мне больше не даёшь, — ласково откликается Скотт, чувствуя, что вот-вот не сможет сдержать улыбку.  
Алекс легко пожимает плечами.  
— Я тебя простил. Ты не можешь не быть скотиной. Это часть твоей натуры, и я должен её принять.  
Скотт задумчиво кивает.  
— В моё отсутствие ты смотришь Опру, да?  
— Доктора Фила, — радостно отвечает Алекс, засовывая руки в карманы и налегая плечом на Скотта, хотя ради этого ему приходится согнуться. — Он много ценного говорит.  
— Я притворюсь, что ты этого не говорил.  
Скотт проверяет сообщения на телефоне, игнорируя Алекса, нависающего над его плечом и жмущегося щекой к его щеке.  
— Что ты вечно ко мне липнешь? — раздражённо спрашивает Скотт и тычет Алекса локтем, пока не освобождает достаточно места, чтобы вздохнуть.  
— Дорогой, не будем ссориться при родственниках, — смеётся Алекс, а Скотт вздыхает и на минуту жалеет, что здесь нет Клуни с его бесконечными розыгрышами — с этим он умеет разбираться. Джордж ненормальный, но ему хватает совести ограничиваться туалетным юмором и временами, когда есть настроение, каким-нибудь остроумным словцом. Алекс просто мутузит Скотта, как тигрёнок, играющий с добычей, и у Скотта уже начинает всё болеть, от бесконечных приставаний Алекса мимоходом.  
— Иди в задницу, — огрызается он, и, к чести Алекса, тот, кажется, понимает, что Скотт не в настроении играть, потому что просто поднимает руки и медленно отступает.  
Алекс бросает на него обиженный взгляд, и Скотт чувствует, как внутри всё просто переворачивается. Мысленно обзывая себя идиотом, он сдаётся, как последняя тряпка, — потому что Алексу он сопротивляться не в состоянии.  
— Пицца, — предлагает он, когда Алекс отворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Можем заказать на дом.  
Алекс улыбается, широко и радостно, и Скотт почти не сомневается, что, кажется, крупно попал.  
— С ананасом? — весело спрашивает Алекс и щурится от слепящего солнца.  
Скотт испепеляет его взглядом.  
— Если я из Лос-Анджелеса...  
— Значит, нет?  
Скотт показывает Алексу средний палец и демонстративно не смотрит ему вслед, а его смех звучит у Скотта в ушах.

***

Рабочий день закончен, и Скотт направляется к машине, подумывая принять душ и забуриться в какой-нибудь клуб, когда замечает Дэниэла и Алекса: склонившись друг к другу, они рассматривают что-то на телефоне Дэниэла. Он понятия не имеет, чем они заняты, и не хочет этого знать. Он уже выяснил на собственном печальном опыте, что Дэниэл, очень приятный парень сам по себе, рядом с Алексом превращается смертельную угрозу, идя на поводу у алексова безумия, и у Скотта тогда не остаётся выбора — только сбежать подобру-поздорову или взорваться, не сходя с места.  
Он так и не простил обоих за историю с порезанным костюмом для сёрфинга. Некоторые вещи простить невозможно, если хочешь потом смотреть себе самому в глаза.  
Что бы они там ни смотрели, судя во всему, оно до чёртиков их забавляет, потому что Дэниэл вытирает глаза, словно от слёз, а Алекс издаёт высокие, рыдающие звуки, которые означают, что он задыхается от хохота.  
И вовсе не надо считать, что Скотт как-то особенно старался заставить Алекса так хохотать. Или что он мысленно помечает каждую разновидность алексова смеха, которую слышал за два месяца совместной работы.  
Он проходит мимо них, не останавливаясь, и только машет рукой, когда Алекс его окликает. Его жизнь и без того достаточно смехотворна, не обязательно усугублять ситуацию, позволяя Алексу втянуть себя в свои дурацкие забавы.  
На следующий день они с Грейс и режиссёром размечают сцену, когда появляется Алекс: в ушах белые наушники, в руке айпод, конечности беспорядочно спазматически дёргаются, словно у него припадок. До Скотта в своё время не сразу дошло, что так Алекс танцует, и с тех пор он не может не ржать над этим зрелищем.  
— Эй, Джон Траволта, — окликает он Алекса через плечо режиссёра, — у нас тут не «Лихорадка субботнего вечера». Сваливай.  
Алекс только ухмыляется и сворачивает к нему, как будто на самом деле Скотт собирался его подозвать, а вовсе не велел ему только что отвалить. Вежливо. Не обращая внимания на то, как Скотт закатывает глаза, Алекс просто нависает над ним, обвивая рукой за плечи.  
— Хочешь послушать новую группу, которую я нашёл? — спрашивает он у Грейс с подозрительным блеском в глазах, не предвещающим Скотту ничего хорошего.  
Режиссёр возводит очи горе и говорит Скотту, что вернётся через пять минут. Скотта бы бесило, с какой лёгкостью все идут у Алекса на поводу — но Алекс просто стихийное бедствие, сметающее любые возражения своим простодушным обаянием и грязными шуточками. Скотт ещё не видел того, кто не полюбил бы Алекса, пообщавшись с ним пять минут.  
Грейс в ответ на вмешательство Алекса поднимает брови; она слишком хорошо воспитана и слишком канадка, чтобы сказать Алексу, что они размечают сцену и что он мешает. Скотту никогда не понять этого её нежелания ругаться с людьми, даже когда они ей грубят, но он пытается отучить её от привычки быть со всеми милой, позволяя орать на себя, когда он ведёт себя как придурок. Пока что толку от этого немного: она говорит «извини», даже когда ни в чём не виновата, и это сводит его с ума, от чего она начинает извиняться ещё больше, и так это и идёт по кругу, пока ему не начинает казаться, что так и должен выглядеть ад — но он всё ещё не оставляет надежды, что однажды она его всё-таки пошлёт, если он зайдёт слишком далеко.  
Алекс протягивает свой айпод, словно подарок, отдавая один наушник Скотту, а второй Грейс. Он наживает на «плей» и говорит:  
— Думаю, вам понравится.  
Скотт даже не успевает возразить: песня уже играет, высокий мальчишеский голос рэппует: «У меня офигительный стиль, я безбашенно крут» — и он готов поклясться, что давление у него сейчас зашкаливает за все пределы — потому что он узнаёт в наушнике собственный голос.  
Он уже собирается сказать что-нибудь Алексу и, возможно, прибегнуть к самым изощрённым нецензурным формулировкам, которыми ему доводилось пользоваться в жизни, но в этот момент Алекс толкает его бедром и шепчет, наклоняясь ниже:  
— А можно, Стив в какой-нибудь серии скажет: «Руки вверх?» Мне кажется, это будет интересным штрихом в его отношениях с Дэнни.  
Скотт вздыхает и выходит прочь из комнаты; восторженный голос Грейс: «Это что, правда Скотт?» — преследует его по пятам. Он добирается до трейлера Дэниэла и обнаруживает его сидящим там в ожидании своей сцены с романом Буквоски — потому что Дэниэл это воплощение непредсказуемости.  
— Ах ты ублюдок, — говорит Скотт.  
Он не знает толком, что ему положено сейчас испытывать, но уверен, что это должна быть какая-то разновидность гнева. Дело не в том, что он стыдится своих прежних работ — для пятнадцатилетнего пацана из приличной еврейской семьи в Лос-Анджелесе он очень даже неплохо рэпповал — но есть вещи, которые не следует проигрывать публично на потеху кому угодно, и да, чёрт возьми, подростковые годы тоже считаются.  
К чести Дэниэла, он не пытается сделать вид, что не знает, о чём говорит Скотт.  
— Извини, приятель, — с сожалением отвечает он, хотя Скотт видит, с каким трудом он сдерживает улыбку. — Я нашёл ролик на Ютубе и не мог не поделиться.  
Ютуб стал его проклятьем. Вот именно из-за этого и стал.  
— С Алексом? — в отчаянии спрашивает он, умоляюще разводя руками. — Ты же знаешь, он теперь меня в покое не оставит.  
Дэниэл сочувственно смотрит на него.  
— Может, он забудет, — пробует обнадёжить он. — Он всё время обо всём забывает.  
— Только не об этом, — вздыхает Скотт, уверенный, что конца теперь этой истории не будет. — Он нарочно сделает всё, чтобы только это запомнить.  
Зная Алекса, можно с лёгкостью предположить, что он ведёт какую-нибудь таблицу, куда заносит все неловкие подробности, которые знает о Скотте. Она наверняка разукрашена единорогами или вампирами с клыками — потому что Алекс псих и извращенец, и Скотт сам не может поверить, что Алекс правда ему симпатичен.  
Дэниэл состраивает гримасу.  
— Ну вот, теперь я чувствую себя виноватым.  
— Так тебе и надо, — отзывается Скотт. — Ты виноват и должен чувствовать себя виноватым, — но тут Дэниэл перестаёт сдерживаться и начинает хохотать так громко, что Скотт не слышит собственных мыслей.  
Фыркнув, Скотт разворачивается и уходит, возвращаясь к работе, потому что он, к чёрту, профи, и даже не строит планов избиения Алекса бутафорским пистолетом.  
Алекс выучивает текст песни наизусть и поёт её, не попадая в ноты, со своим невыносимым акцентом, каждый раз, когда Скотт проходит мимо. Скотт на него вроде как страшно злится.

***

Дальше идёт так:

Он играет сцену с Грейс, она сбивается в реплике и извиняется раз десять за полсекунды. Скотт говорит ей «расслабься», чувствуя себя умиротворённым: к Алексу на этой неделе приехал Саксон, так что Алекс сейчас изображает отца и увлечённо терроризирует туристов в компании со своим на удивление уравновешенным сыном (Скотт догадывается, что кому-то в семье всё-таки приходится быть взрослым, и, похоже, эта роль выпала Саксону, потому что его отец — обяательный псих); а это значит, что Скотт получил возможность весь день обходиться без домогательств. Он не признаётся, что скучает по Алексу и его невыносимым приставаниям: по случайным и совершенно ужасающим фактам о жуках, по упражнениям в американском акценте или по той проклятой песне о «стране антиподов», которую Алекс без конца поёт и которой Скотту успешно удавалось избегать последние лет двадцать — пока он не имел несчастье познакомиться с Алексом.  
Он счастлив, чёрт побери. Он свободен и его не лапает постоянно шестифутовый псих.  
— Ты так его не хватает, да? — мягко спрашивает Грейс и кладёт ладонь на руку Скотта, словно пытается его утешить.  
— А что, похоже, что мне его не хватает? — спрашивает он как можно саркастичнее, но Грейс только мило улыбается и треплет его по руке.  
— Всё нормально, Скотт. Я понимаю, что ты скучаешь. То есть... — она заправляет за ухо прядь волос и на секунду кажется маленькой и потерянной. — Я всё время скучаю по мужу. Трудно проводить столько времени вдали от него. — Повеселев немного, она добавляет: — Во всяком случае, Алекс никуда не уехал.  
Он моргает.  
— Что?  
Она смотрит на него с видом «ну, мне-то ты можешь не врать», и так он узнаёт, что почти все в съёмочной группе убеждены, что они с Алексом трахаются; те, кто не думает, что они трахаются, считают, что они встречаются — и все делают ставки на то, сколько это продлится. На данный момент тотализатор утверждает, что Скотт бросит Алекса через три месяца ради Дэниэла.  
Скотт не знает, что выводит его из себя больше всего: то, что все думают, будто он хочет Алекса, или то, что они считают его достаточно беспринципным, чтобы бросить Алекса ради женатого мужика.  
Чёрт бы побрал эту жизнь, честное слово.

***

У Скотта вошло в привычку звонить отцу раз в неделю, чтобы держать его в курсе съёмочных развлечений и происшествий. Телефонные счета складываются в небольшое состояние, но оно стоит того, чтобы слышать смех старика и обсуждать с ним всем дурацкие мелочи, которые выводят его из себя в работе на телевидении. Плюс к тому, отцу нравится, когда Скотт рассказывает о безумных выходках Алекса. Иногда он перебивает Скотта и с восторгом говорит: «Нет, не может быть», — как будто считает, что Скотт сочиняет, и тогда Скотту приходится отвечать: «Нет, пап, я не шучу. Он правда повалил меня на песок, как только прокричали «стоп! снято!»... зачем мне такое выдумывать? Ради чего? Мне это чести точно не делает...»  
И вот, Скотт разговаривает по телефону с отцом, пока Алекс даёт интервью местным новостям, отвечая всё на те же дурацкие вопросы, которые им задают каждый раз, когда приходится заниматься рекламой проекта: как вам нравится сниматься на Гавайях? Вы похожи на своего героя? Чем этот сериал отличается от всех остальных, где вы работали прежде?  
Ответы, которых Алекс никогда не даст вслух, а стоило бы, таковы: здесь жарко, как в пекле, и если бы ни законы о непристойном поведении, я бы разгуливал голышом; я ничем не отличаюсь от своего героя, только я не служил в армии, а люди вокруг меня слишком умны, чтобы давать мне в руки что-нибудь, чем можно резать или стрелять; этот сериал пока не закрыли.  
— Ну, — говорит отец со смехом в голосе, — что нового выкинул твой приятель в последнее время?  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — вздыхает Скотт, а дальше оно идёт само. К тому времени, когда длинный список жалоб на Алекса — от его привычки неприлично хватать Скотта за задницу и фетиша на скоттову машину до манеры ненавязчиво издеваться над Джин Смарт и посылать ей поцелуйчики, пока она пытается испепелить его взглядом — заканчивается, отец почти хрипит от смеха, да и Скотт ловит себя на том, что против воли усмехается.  
— Я должен с ним познакомиться, — говорит отец, и Скотт поднимает глаза к небу.  
— Господи, ну уж нет, — рявкает он, — ты даже близко к нему не подойдёшь. Он опасен для окружающих.  
— Наверное, ты говоришь обо мне, — замечает Алекс, внезапно возникая у Скотта за спиной и лишая его примерно десяти лет жизни.  
— Чёрт побери! — вскрикивает Скотт, вздрагивая так, что телефон едва не выскальзывает из рук. — Предупреждать же надо, чёрт.  
— Что там такое? — спрашивает отец; его голос по телефону кажется тоньше.  
— Из-за Алекса я чуть не обмочился, — с трудом выговаривает Скотт, одаривая Алекса яростным взглядом — а тот только ухмыляется, как и положено придурку.  
— Это твой отец? — беззвучно спрашивает он, указывая на телефон.  
— Отвали, — так же отвечает Скотт, уклоняясь, когда Алекс пытается выхватить у него трубку.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Корлеоне, — орёт Алекс, наклоняясь как можно ближе к телефону, а Скотт тем временем пытается отодвинуться от него подальше и отпихивает его рукой, хотя толку от этого никакого. — Я обожаю вас в «Крёстном отце». Это мой любимый фильм. Я очень расстроился, когда вас убили.  
— О господи, — с отчаянием выдыхает Скотт и уклоняется, когда Алекс снова тянется за трубкой. — Уйди и дай мне поговорить с отцом, австралийский психопат.  
Алекс не обращает на него внимание, продолжая выкрикивать, как любит его отца, в направлении телефона.  
— «Роллерболл» тоже был великолепен, — громко добавляет он и ржёт, когда Скотт отталкивает его руку. — Я могу цитировать его наизусть почти целиком. Хотите послушать?  
Отец смеётся так, что начинает издавать такой протяжный свистящий звук, и у Скотта сжимается сердце. Иногда он забывает, как сильно и искренне любит отца, любит проводить с ним время, говорить с ним и слушать его рассказы: о Бронксе, о том, как он рос — не опуская кулаков и с девизом «никогда не сдавайся!» и о работе с самыми великими актёрами своего поколения.  
— Дай ему трубку, Скотт, — говорит отец, и Скотт нехотя передаёт телефон Алексу.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Корлеоне, — смеётся Алекс, и Скотт, не выдержав, даёт ему подзатыльник за то, что он ведёт себя как придурок. Верный себе, Алекс просто показывает ему средний палец и отворачивается, прижимая телефон к уху и жадно слушая, что ему говорит отец Скотта.  
Алекс разговаривает с его отцом минут тридцать, смеясь и понижая голос, как будто делится с ним правительственными секретами, время от времени поглядывая на Скотта и улыбаясь с таким загадочным видом, что у Скотта начинают пылать щёки. Когда они, наконец, наговариваются, Алекс произносит:  
— До свидания, Джимми, — и отдаёт трубку Скотту. — У тебя потрясный отец, — искренне заявляет он, и вид у него счастливый, как у десятилетнего мальчишки рождественским утром. Обратно к своему трейлеру он направляется чуть ли не в припрыжку, и Скотт думает, что это наверняка какой-нибудь из признаков Апокалипсиса.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — обвиняющим тоном спрашивает он, возвращаясь к телефону, но отец только посмеивается.  
— Он мне нравится, — сообщает он Скотту, и Скотт практически видит одобрительный кивок, который только что заслужил Алекс. — Он хороший парень. Не обижай его.  
— Что? — изумляется Скотт. Какого чёрта, что там случилось между Алексом и отцом, и что сейчас происходит? Он совершенно не готов к проникновенности момента, которой оборачивается разговор.  
— Я люблю тебя, сын, — хрипло говорит отец, и у Скотта сердце сжимается от эмоций.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, пап, — отвечает он, чувствуя стоящий в горле ком всё время, что они прощаются, и вешает трубку.  
— Эй, — окликает сзади Алекс, — на Гавайях не плачут.  
Скотт фыркает и чувствует, как внутри что-то расслабляется, когда, обернувшись, встречает тёплый взгляд Алекса.  
— В бейсболе, придурок. В бейсболе не плачут.  
Алекс обдумывает услышанное.  
— Не знаю, — с сомнением говорит он. — Я играл в бейсбол. И плакал.  
Скотт поднимает руки, перебивая его на полуслове.  
— О, друг мой, — с чувством говорит он, решительно направляясь к Алексу, — позволь рассказать тебе, как сильно ты заблуждаешься.  
Лицо Алекса сморщивается в улыбке, и когда Скотт подходит к нему, его рука автоматически ложится Скотту на плечи, словно голубь, вернувшийся в голубятню.  
— А я сделаю вид, что мне интересно, — обещает он.

***

В одной постели они оказываются так: Алекс приходит к Скотту, чтобы поесть его еды, посмотреть его телевизор и поиграть с его собакой. Они выпивают по паре пива — потому что без пива какой же футбол — и подбадривают команды, а Алекс рассуждает о правилах рэгби и крикета, пока Скотту не начинает казаться, что у него сейчас лопнет голова от информации и скуки.  
На середине марафонского просмотра «Стального шеф-повара» по видаку Скотта (он любит поесть и любит соревнования, для него это идеальная программа!), Алекс подвигается ближе к Скотту и осторожно опускает руку ему на плечо, как будто на первом свидании, а Скотт гадает: как получилось, что он в этом сценарии оказался девчонкой, и что Алекс собирается делать дальше — попробует схватить его за грудь или так и просидит, сжимая кулаки, весь вечер.  
— Ты раньше-то это делал? — с сомнением спрашивает он, думая про себя, что вечер может и не сложиться, если Алекс решил начинать с этого. Да он в тринадцать лучше умел соблазнять, чем Алекс в тридцать четыре, а уж это просто смешно.  
— Отвали, — оскаливается Алекс, протестующе хлопая Скотта по спине. — Я пытаюсь создать настроение.  
— Какое настроение? — Скотт недоверчиво взмахивает руками. — Скуки? Неловкости? Девственности? Потому что если цель была в этом, у тебя неплохо получается.  
Алекс издаёт какой-то сердитый звук и прижимается ртом к губам Скотта, смягчаясь немного, когда Скотт толкает его, наклоняет голову в поисках более удобного угла, чтобы не цепляться носами. Алекс затыкает его медленными ленивыми поцелуями, а Скотт хватается за него, как будто теряя сознание, сжимая в кулаках тонкую белую футболку Алекса и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Он бы смутился, но в этот момент Алекс сдёргивает с него рубашку, облизывая сосок, и Скотт забывает все свои возражения против того, чтобы быть девчонкой — и вообще, что в этом плохого.  
— Ну, как теперь настроение? — спрашивает Алекс откуда-то с живота Скотта, и вид у него самодовольный.  
— Заткнись и отсоси, — огрызается Скотт и задыхается, когда Алекс именно это и делает: расстёгивает пуговицы на его джинсах и заглатывает его член, как будто ждал этого момента уже часами.  
Он определённо в этом деле не ас: рот расслаблен чуть больше, чем нужно, и зубы иногда чуть острее, чем хотелось бы, но его ладонь плотно обхватывает член Скотта, и из глубины гортани у него вырываются высокие стонущие звуки, словно ему по-настоящему нравится, а Скотт знает, что энтузиазм дорогого стоит. В любом случае, он и не ожидал первоклассного минета — вопреки стереотипу, он знает, что не все в Голливуде в этом спецы, по крайней мере, не в буквальном смысле. Да ему и не нужен спец, Алекс со своим неловким жадным ртом и сам справляется неплохо, заставляя Скотта материться, молить и выгибать спину, когда накатывает оргазм.  
— Я сейчас... — выдыхает он, и Алекс отодвигается и садится на пятки. Он смотрит, как Скотт сжимает свой член, забрызгивая спермой весь живот, и взгляд у него совершенно заворожённый, как будто всё это ему в новинку. Вопреки уверенному обращению Алекса с его членом, Скотт начинает подозревать, что угодил в какой-то особый любовный роман про первый раз Алекса. Это слегка пугает, и потому, когда он спрашивает:  
— Ты ведь уже это делал, правда? — голос его звучит резче, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Алекс словно пробуждается от разглядывания члена Скотта, глаза у него расширенные и потемневшие, от чего он выглядит абсурдно юным, и теперь Скотт чувствует себя чуть ли не извращенцем, что кончил у него на глазах.  
— Тебе представить поимённый список всех, кому я делал минет? — с любопытством спрашивает он, как будто Скотт не сидит перед ним полуголый и его собственный член не норовит вот-вот выскочить из штанов. — Потому что на это потребуется время.  
Скотт пытается сосредоточиться на том, что Алекс уже это делал — и неоднократно, если верить Алексу, что, конечно, брехня — и так толком и не научился, а не на том, как смешно звучит слово «минет», когда Алекс произносит его со своим родным акцентом.  
— Врёшь ты всё, — фыркает он, оскорблённый тем, что Алекс даже не пытается быть убедительным.  
Алекс смеётся.  
— Я же не говорил, что у меня это хорошо получается, — признаёт он и как будто смущённо чешет в затылке. — Обычно я при этом пьян, и не только я, и... — Он делает неопределённый отрывистый жест, который похож на удар, но, возможно, означает какую-нибудь форму секса. Алексу хорошо даются невербальные грязные намёки, это практически его призвание в жизни.  
— То есть тебе минет просто на трезвую голову плохо даётся? — дразнится Скотт, с удовольствием наблюдая волну тусклого румянца, поднимающуюся по груди и горлу Алекса. — Любитель.  
— Ты задеваешь мои чувства, Скотт, — говорит Алекс, но улыбается при этом, как будто против воли, и Скотту приходится смириться с тем, что когда дело доходит до этого типа, он необратимо рехнулся. Ему нравится парень, который считает пуканье высшей формой юмора и который в миг содрал бы с него штаны, если бы не был уверен, что Скотт надерёт ему за это задницу. Ему нравится парень, которого он едва может понять, когда тот пьян и неловок, потому что тогда акцент Алекса делается тягучим и гортанным, а Алекс начинает пользоваться дурацким слэнгом, просто чтобы поморочить Скотту голову. И единственное, что Скотт может делать, когда Алекс пьян — это шутить про Инопланетянина и звонки домой, потому что никакого другого участия в разговоре он принять всё равно не способен — и всё это каким-то образом стало нормальным и привычным, тем, что Скотт с удовольствием предвкушает каждый день.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, жестом подзывая Алекса ближе, и смотрит, как Алекс медленно поднимается на ноги и лениво наклоняется к нему, как будто у него штаны не лопаются от стояка. — Я, — твёрдо заявляет Скотт, — покажу тебе, как нужно сосать член. Как следует.  
— О, — кивает Алекс, и уголки его губ поднимаются кверху, как будто всё это его веселит, — значит, для меня это будет уроком?  
Скотт садится ровно и принимается расстёгивать на Алексе брюки, слушая как на миг прерывается его дыхание, когда он проходится костяшки по алексову животу и наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть его в пупок.  
— Да, — хрипло отвечает он, — я тебя научу, чтобы следующему парню, которому ты решишь отсосать, не пришлось жаловаться на твою технику.  
— Ты так щедр, — выдыхает Алекс, а его пальцы зарываются в волосы Скотта, потому что Алекс просто не может оставить его волосы в покое, ему обязательно нужно путать и теребить их, пока они не приходят в полный беспорядок, несмотря на то, что у Скотта уходят часы, чтобы привести свою причёску в должный вид. Алекс просто скотина, но Скотту он нравится всё равно. — Нет, серьёзно, ты просто невоспетый герой, благодетель человечества.  
Скотт проглатывает свой ответ, потому что если он ответит, они будут продолжать так всю ночь, вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, а он уже спустил с Алекса брюки. Ему просто хочется посмаковать момент. Поэтому вместо ответа он наклоняется и берёт Алекса в рот, крепко держа его за бёдра. Он усмехается, когда Алекс вскрикивает, и у него чуть не подкашиваются колени, так что устоять на ногах ему удаётся на чистой силе воле. Под таким углом Скотт скоро свернёт себе шею, но это стоит того, чтобы слышать все эти неподдельные поскуливания Алекса, которых он, наверное, будет стесняться позже, когда Скотт ему об этом напомнит.  
— Не могу, — выдыхает Алекс, и кажется, будто он умирает; пальцы до боли сжимаются в волосах Скотта. — Не могу стоят, мне нужно... — Он отталкивает голову Скотта. — Кушетка, — наконец выговаривает он и резко всасывает воздух, когда Скотт втягивает в рот его мошонку. — Чёрт побери, Каан, пусти меня на кушетку.  
— Господи, ты совсем ничего не умеешь, — возмущается Скотт, выпуская член Алекса изо рта с влажным звуком, и чувствует одновременно раздражение, возбуждение и почти унизительную растроганность при виде того, как Алекс сбрасывает брюки с рубашкой и падает рядом с ним на кушетку, широко раздвигая ноги в приглашающем жесте. — Как тебе вообще удаётся с кем-то переспать, если ты самый невыносимый тип на свете?  
Алекс ухмыляется.  
— Я симпатичный. — Он указывает на свой всё ещё стоящий член, который по-прежнему очень заинтересован в Скотте и его рте. — Вернёмся к уроку. Я не уверен, что выучил, как лизать яйца.  
Скотт проглатывает улыбку.  
— Ты хоть сам иногда слушаешь, что ты несёшь?  
Алекс обдумывает ответ.  
— Время от времени, — улыбается он, приглашающе взмахивая рукой.  
Скотт вздыхает и снова склоняется над алексовым членом, про себя с благодарностью отмечая, насколько легче даётся этот угол его шее и спине. Ему почти не требуется время, чтобы заставить Алекса снова цепляться за себя, выгибаясь всем телом ему навстречу, в то время как Скотт делает ему лучший минет в жизни; и когда он опускает руку и, легко надавив, проникает в Алекса одним пальцем, и Алекс, вскрикнув, кончает, Скотт с удовлетворением признаёт, что полностью сорвал Алексу крышу.  
Он смотрит на Алекса сверху вниз, и ему нравится это зрелище: Алекс выглядит потрясённым и выжатым, лицо и грудь покраснели, руки и ноги раскинуты по дивану, как у разболтанной куклы.  
— Ну? — спрашивает Скотт через некоторое время, обвивая Алекса за пояс одной рукой, потому что чувствует, что так правильно. — Что ты скажешь о моей технике обучения?  
— Ё-моё, — искренне, задыхаясь, отвечает Алекс.  
Скотт так хохочет, что сваливается с дивана.


End file.
